My experience (a SYOC Kingdom Hearts story)
by Thisismeguys
Summary: Update:2/16/14 I have decided to introduce my life for the beginning and am still looking for a female character for there have only been male submissions. If I don't pick your character this time around don't worry I will use them either as secondary characters or use them for future roles
1. Guidellines

Hey guys, this is just an opening statement to my new account so yea I'm new at this thing so any tips would be great. Pm me if you have any questions or concerns I will be open to criticism as well. I will start by writing a SYOC kingdom hearts story that may or may not involve me as the main character im looking for creative minds to help me choose characters. Im looking for one guy and one girl that may hve a love interest if need be (requirements for the characters are below)

* * *

**REQUIREMENTS**

Name(first and last):

Appearance(skin color, hair color, eye color, height, physical appearance):

Character(strengths, weaknesses, personality traits, etc.):

Family(no family is fine as well):

Pick One of the following character classes(following KH):

Warrior

Mystic

Guardian

Alright well that's it go nuts! I will see you guys later ^_^


	2. Chapter 1 Prolouge

Chapter 1: Prologue

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS ALL OTHER ASPECTS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

Regular text: Narration

_"Italics in quotations" Special characters dialogue and thoughts_

**Bold: Signs and Weapon Names**

* * *

A boy is washed up on a beach

Slowly as the waves wash over his back he wakes up

_"_ Ugh...Where am I ?"

Finally as the boy regains his strength he stands up

_"_Where am I?"

Confused, the boy scans his environment for any clue as to where he is. As he looks he notices a ray of light pointing towards the sky

_"_Maybe its help!" the boy exclaims as he runs towards the light as he nears the light the boy stumbles upon a pedestal where a sword lays

"Sweet a sword" says the boy as he reaches out for the sword

As he picks the sword up a figure appears silhouetted in darkness

"Whoa! who are you?"

_"So you are the warrior" _

"Warrior...?, I don't understand..."

_"You will find out in due time, but first allow me to test your strength" _as he says this the man lifts his hand in the air

"What do you mean my streng-"

FLASH

"What the hell was that?"

As the boy regains his vision he finds the figure is gone and he is now surrounded by creatures with pitch black skin and yellow eyes

"Whoa what are these things?" shrieks the boy as one creature lunges forward and slashes at his chest

The boy cries out in pain and drops the sword as he falls to his knee as he falls he hears what sounds like snickering. The boy turns around to find the man watching him

The boy stands up and picks up the sword, anger swelling up inside him. As he gets up all the creatures lunge towards him to attack and envelop him_._

The man watches the boy become devoured by the darkness

_"Shame, the boy showed promise but no matter he is just another mist-"_

His thoughts are drowned out by a ray of light, startled the man turns around and finds the boy standing up holding a giant key.

_"_What the hell is this" the boy says staring at the key

_"So you do hold the key"_

"Key...?" says the boy as he looks down

"What do you know about this?" demands the boy

_"That is for you to find out but don't worry it's closer than you think"_

"Stop talking in riddles!, tell me what is going on here" exclaims the boy with irritancy growing in his voice

But the figure doesn't answer but instead turns around and begins to walk away

"Hey wait! where are you going?" says the boy as he begins to run after him

Just as the boy is running the figure turns around and grabs the boy by the neck and says _"No more questions boy its time for you to return home" _

The man then reaches behind him and opens a portal and tosses the kid inside.

"Well shit..." the boy mutters right before the man tosses him inside

The last thing the boy sees is a smile on the man's face

As the portal closes the man turns around walking away with a smirk on his face


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXPECT FOR MY CHARACTER AND FUTURE ASPECTS ALL OTHER ASPECTS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

Normal Font: Narration

_Italics: Thoughts _

**Bold: Signs and Weapons**

* * *

"WHA!" exclaims the boy as he lurches up from his sleep

"Damn...that was a freaky dream" just then he reaches his hand out and imagining that strange Key appearing

"Key..."

just then a girl not much older than the boy walks in

"Tyler!, get your ass out of bed its time for your first day of 10th grade!"

"Jesus Christ Sis do you have to be so loud?", Tyler asks sheepishly

"Yes I do, if you would have gotten out of bed sooner I could've been at school by now" as she says that she pulls him out of bed

THUD

"Oww!, dammit Cait im up alright?" says the grumpy teen as he rubs the back of his head

"Good" his older sister says with a triumphant grin "now get dressed im leaving for so I will see you there"

"Yea...see you there.." the youths eyes full of confusion, recollecting last nights dream

His sister sees this "Hey Ty you alright?"

"Yea im fine sis I will see you at school"

"Well alright see you there" she says with a hint of uncertainty in her voice

"Yea..."

After she leaves he gets dressed with his usual get up (which includes faded blue jeans, Evil Dead t-shirt, Red hoodie with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and zipper down revealing partially his t-shirt, and grey converse sneakers) and goes downstairs to eat breakfast afterwards he goes back to his room and puts on a necklace with his fathers class ring and his mothers cross around his neck and whispers "well here goes my first day I love you guys" and clenches his necklace while a singular tear runs down his face.

"Well I should get going" after wiping his tears away he grabs his keys and goes to the garage and gets in his car (1975 Camaro which belonged to his father as he inherited it when his father died)

As he opens his garage a familiar face walks inside

"Hey bro ready for the first day?" asked Tyler's eager best friend

"As I will ever be I suppose" says Tyler

"Or will you piss your pants when you see all the hot juniors" waving his eyebrows and breaks into a laugh

"Which one of us has had a girlfriend Damian?" asks Tyler with a sly grin on his face

"Not cool bro" says Damian no quicker after than after the words left Tyler's mouth

"Aww its ok if your forever alone you still have your dog" cracking a grin and trying not to laugh

"Hey he is an amazing dog and you're just jealous" Damian says with a mocking voice

"Ok, we can stand here or we can get the first day over with" says Tyler clearly wanting this day to end as he gets in his car

"That is true" agreed his bro while getting in

While driving to school Damian pulls his schedule out and looks over the it the one billionth time

"I mean hey at least we have practically the same classes all year so we wont totally get screwed over" says Damian

"That is true but why did you talk me into taking Biology I suck at Science" Tyler says with a sigh

"Well, it was that or you can take Planned Parenthood by yourself" Damian says with a chuckle

"Well, then I actually have a chance to pass" says Tyler shuddering at the thought of Biology

As they pull into the parking lot the sit there taking in the fresh air and prepping themselves of the same day they go through every year

"Well im ready for the bullshit now" Tyler says, his dry joke dripping with sarcasm

"Im ready for Lunch so yea" Damian says as they get out of the car

As they get out of the car Tyler notices a girl being dropped off. She's pale, skinny, with Dark green eyes and long black hair

Damian notices He is looking at the girl and nudges him with his elbow and says with a smirk "Dibs"

"Dude!" Tyler exclaims while shoving him

"Well if you're not going to talk to her I will"

As he walks off Tyler stares at him

"Asshole" he mutters with a smirk as he walks after him

* * *

AN: Well that's it for this chapter remember to write a review I am open to criticism. Sorry the first chapters were short I promise as the story progresses the chapters will be longer I just need to select the OC's for the story. Ok so the girl that was just introduced is an OC which was submitted by Wanli8970 and Daman is also an OC which happens to be a real person I just decided to use my best friend in the story so it would be relatively easier and yes as you probably guessed it my name is Tyler and no my parents aren't dead I just wanted to use that element in the that leaves one guy and girl OC let. Well that's it I shall see you guys next time PEACE OUT.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Day 1

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXPECT FOR MY CHARACTER AND FUTURE ASPECTS ALL OTHER ASPECTS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

Normal Font: Narration

_Italics: Thoughts _

**Bold: Signs and Weapons**

* * *

"Ok Dad see you later" said the girl

"Don't forget I will be right here when school is over" says her Father as he drives away

_"Great now I got to start school by myself"_

As she is looking around she has the feeling she is being watched

She turns around startled to see two boys walk towards her

_"Crap!, what do they want from me ?,I don't even know them..."_ looking around to find she is alone she decides to walk over to the guys "Oh well what could go wrong?" sighing inwardly the girl begins to walk towards them closing the gap

* * *

"Hey Ty check it she's coming towards us" says Damian grinning

"Yea, lets just hope for your sake you actually have something funny to say" Tyler says as he starts to laugh

Feeling insulted Damian stops and turns around "Oh yeah?!, I practically shit good jokes!" he exclaims

"Heehee" giggles the girl startling the two boys not knowing she was there

"JESUS CHRIST!" shouts the closest boy clearly scared the most as he jumps 10 feet in the air as both the girl and the other boy start to laugh at him

"Its not funny!" whines the shaking teen as he begin to slow down his rapid heart beat

As they began to calm down the girl turns towards Damian "So why exactly were you two staring at me?" asks the girl

"Well...we...uh..." stutters Damian as Tyler cuts in "We BOTH thought you looked lost so we decided to come over and see to it you weren't going to have a rough time on the first day"

Surprised by his deduction the girl blushes _"Do I look that lost?" _

Seeing that the girl is embarrassed he quickly adds, "I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed I was just only trying to help."

"Well help would be nice," says the girl starting to feel more relaxed as she pulls out her schedule. "Do you have Algebra 2 for your first class?"

"Yes!" says the two boys almost in unison

_"Well they're enthusiastic I will give them that."_

"I didn't catch your name" Damian states cutting off the girls thoughts

"Oh...its Aura...Aura Neo"

"That's a unique name" Tyler says

"Well my Mother gave me it but she-"

Just then the bell rings starting the first day

"Well I guess we should get going" Says Tyler already dreading the day

The three teens set out for their first day coincidentally having all the same classes (excluding Damian in Orchestra), and as the day nears the end the three teens start to walk towards the parking lot

"Whoa Tyler nice car" says Aura as they walk closer towards it

"Well it was my Dad's car but I...um he gave it to me" not wanting to share his dark past "Yea Tyler gives me rides to and from school so it beats walking" States Damian while Tyler looks t him and says "That IS until you get a car lazyass"

As the three exchange laughs a car pulls up next to them and it appears to be a man inside

"Damn...its my Father" sighs Aura as her smile falters and starts to walk towards the car

"Hey Aura" Tyler calls out

The teen turns around "Yea what is it"

"Well if you want I can pick you up and drive you to school and im pretty sure Damian doesn't mind the extra company"

"Shut up dude!" Damian says from behind Tyler

_"Well he seems nice enough" _as Aura pulls out a piece of paper and scribbles something down "Here is my address I usually am up by 7:40" she says while handing him the piece of paper

"Alright well uh see you tomorrow I guess" he says as he looks at the piece of paper

As she walks away she starts to wonder why he has been so nice to her _"Well maybe he likes me and well he is kinda sweet" _smiling she gets in the car enjoying the fact of finding two new friends on the first day _"maybe it wont be so bad here"_

* * *

"So...Aura huh...?" Damian says in a playful tone as they are riding home

"Yea she's cool but you totally didn't make a move and you're the one who called dibs on her too" cracking a grin

"Well that's only because she's totally into you man" stating with a hint of jealousy

"Dude c'mon now we are just friend's" _"As long as you keep it that way"_

"Well what's with you offering her a ride out of nowhere?"

"I don't know man its just she seemed to really not like her Dad that much" recollecting the brief encounter with him

"Dude she's a teenage girl she is going to not like her parents, YOU just want to drive her to school" nudging Tyler

"One more joke like that and you're walking home" Tyler says grinning

"Alright...alright don't get your panties in a knot" Damian says

"Anyways you still want to hang out at my house tonight I asked Cait and she's cool with it" Tyler states in a more happier tone

"Yea you know my Mom would let me live with you if I wanted to" Damian says in a joking tone

"Well I hope you are ready to get your ass whooped in some Nazi Zombie's because that's pretty much all that's going to happen tonight" Tyler says jokingly as they pull into the garage

"Yea that's what you think until you need me to revive you" Damian interjects clearly accepting the challenge

* * *

"Dude I will admit you have gotten a tad bit better, but you definitely have room for improvement" Tyler says laying upside down on his bed staring at the GAME OVER screen

"Yeah well what did you expect when I always got the shitty guns" Damian says frustrated with his lack of luck

Tyler then sits up and checks his alarm which now says 2:30 am

sighing Tyler states "even though tomorrow is Friday I think we should go to bed"

"True, well Goodnight" Damian says turning over

"Yea..Goodnight" Tyler says while closing his eyes finding sleep easier than he thought he would

* * *

_So the Warrior returns _

"Not this again" whines Tyler not wanting to relive this dream again

_"Go forth it is your destiny to find the Mystic and Guardian but take caution boy but for every light there is a shadow"_

"Mystic...Guardian...and what do you mean Shadow?" asks the boy

* * *

"Where am I ? what is this place"

_"So the shadow arrives"_

"What do you mean shadow?"

_"The one who will reign over darkness and open kingdom hearts where we shall rule with supreme darkness"_

"What do you mean Kingdom hearts? what Darkness? and who are you?"

_"..."_

_"_Answer me!"

_"No matter what I tell you, you merely will not be able to comprehend it"_

"What is that supposed to mean?" anger rising in the person voice

_"No more talk boy return home spend time with your friends"_

"what do you know about me?!" the boy demands

_"Only that you are special"_

"What are you talking about!?, no more bullshit! I want answers and I want them now!" shouts the boy and as he says that a giant dark key forms in his hand

_"So it is true..."_

"What is this thing?"

_"You shall know the truth Shadow but for now quit pestering me with your annoying drabble"_

"That's it!" says the boy infuriated charging towards the figure ready to strike him with the key

As he slashes downward the figure grabs the end of the key and stops his attack and begins to lift the boy in the air

_"Now, now such violence is really unnecessary"_

"Shut up!" says the boy as he kicks the figure in the chest which makes the figure drop the boy

_"Impudent child! do you have any idea who you are dealing with?"_

"I know im dealing with a prick" stated the boy

_"Hmph" _the figure grunts with a smirk _"Very well boy time for you to go home!" _the figure says as he charges at the boy

"SHIT!" shouts the boy in the dead of night as he wakes up from his sleep

"Good...it was only just a dream"

"Damian are you ok?" Tyler says very drowsily as he turns toward the panting boy

"Yea im fine it was just a dream" says the boy _What did he know about my friends and what did he mean by Shadow?_

* * *

AN: OH SNAP PLOT TWIST! Well there you have it guys the end of chapter two, as of now the contest is still open for female OC's. I hope you guys liked this chapter this story is really fun to write and I enjoy it when the readers send me feedback on my story. So yea that's about I shall see you guys next time PEACE OUT


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Day 2

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXPECT FOR MY CHARACTER AND FUTURE ASPECTS ALL OTHER ASPECTS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

Normal Font: Narration

_Italics: Thoughts _

**Bold: Signs and Weapons**

Hey guys sorry this took so long to put up my laptop decided to be uncooperative and wouldn't save my documents but I fixed it so sit back relax and enjoy the next chapter

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Huh...?" Tyler says as he looks at his alarm which reads 6:50

"Hey Damian time to wake up" he says to his sleeping friend just as he kicks his side

"Wha-ACK!, what the hell man I was sleeping!" Damian says while rubbing his side

"Im sorry Sweetie I really am" Tyler says in a mocking tone "But I had to get us both up because Cait had to go to school early and we promised to pick up Aura"

"No YOU promised her I was just a witness to you totally drooling over her"

"C'mon man would you cut that out for the last time we are just friends" Tyler says while getting his clothes on

"Alright man I believe you but I know you want to get tha-OW!" Damian says while Tyler hits him in the back of the head

"You sir are a pervert" Tyler says while laughing

"And you are abusive" Damian says rubbing the back of his head

"So I have been told, but I think we should head out"

After eating a quick breakfast the duo get's into the Camaro and drive to their new friend's house

* * *

"Damn, man last night was rough" Tyler says

"What do you mean?" Damian asks "You were out like a light as soon as you close your eyes"

"I have been having these weird dreams man and for some reason they feel so familiar"

"Familiar?..."

"Yea, but it's probably nothing" Tyler says sounding like he's trying to reassure himself more than his friend as they pull into Aura's driveway

After waiting for more than 10 minutes Tyler looks over at his clock which reads 7:50

"C'mon man we're going to be late" Damian says tapping the dashboard

"Alright I will go to the door I will be right back" Tyler says getting out of the car

As Tyler leaves the car Damian starts to worry about Tyler and Himself _"He's had weird dreams_ _too?...what does this mean?_"

As Tyler rings the doorbell he is greeted at the door by a man

"Oh um hello sir you must be Aura's father its um nice to finally meet you is uh your daughter home?"

The only answer he got was a cold stare

"Uh..." was all Tyler could muster to say before Aura walked out

"Hey Tyler im ready lets go" she says as she grabs Tyler by the arm and drags him to the car

"Oh!, um it was nice talking to you sir!" Tyler says as he gets into his car

As the Strange man watches the car pull out of the driveway and leaves from his view he simply smiles "All the pieces are falling into place" he says with a smirk

* * *

"So uh Aura how are you liking it here?" Tyler asks while pulling into the parking lot

"Its pretty quiet to be honest but that's probably because I don't know what's here" she says getting out of the car

"Well if you want to hang with us there is a kendo club at our school" Tyler says while the trio walks to the building

"Yea it just so happens Tyler is a complete badass with a sword" Damian says nudging him with his elbow "But that's only because I taught him what to do"

"Yea that is true but he's just exaggerating I have only done this for a year" Tyler says

"Well im sure it sounds fun" Aura says accepting his offer

"Alright cool well it starts afterschool and we can go together" Tyler says as he

The trio then starts their day at school and after another boring day they walk to the gym

"There is a uniform you have to wear but don't worry there is a girl's locker room" Tyler says pointing towards the other end of the gym

"Alright I will be right back I guess" she says as she hurries off

After the boys get dressed they walk into the crowd of people

"Wow there is a lot of people here today" Tyler says scanning the gym

"Yea it was nothing compared to this last year" Damian adds

"Yea but I guess we should get ready they are calling people to go up for sparring" Tyler says as he signs him, Damian , and Aura

"But what about Aura?" Damian asks

"What about me?" Aura asks as she walks up to the boys

"Oh it's nothing we were just getting ready to go into sparring" Tyler says grabbing a three swords and hands them to his friends

"So how does this work?" Aura asks

"Well since there are a lot of new people here everyone is divided up by grade" Damian says as the sit down on the mat waiting for their turn

"Well at least there is not a lot of kids for our grade" Damian says "That means I have a higher chance to go against you"

"Yeah well it can go either way" Tyler says as he watches the sparring match end

After watching a few matches and talking to the other people there (which the two boys already knew most of them from last year) the announcer for their grade steps on the mat

"Damian Adame and Tyler Carter please step on the mat!" the announcer says

"Well I guess we are up" Tyler says as he stands up and pulls Damian up

"Good luck guys" Aura says as the boys step on the mat

"Alright get into your fighting stances" the announcer says

The two boys raise their swords and get ready to fight

"Scared Tyler?" Damian says teasing him

"Just try to keep up bro" Tyler says grinning

"C'mon Tyler show him what you got!" one guy in the crowd shouts

"Beat this kid Damian!" another says

"As you two know the first person to land two hits wins" the announcer tells the boys

"Fighter one are you ready? he says to Damian as he nods

"Fighter two are you ready?" he asks Tyler

"Yes sir" Tyler replies ready to fight his friend

"Alright, begin!" says the announcer stepping off the mat

The two boys at first stand still creating tension with the audience after all this was only a show to the boys the, the two best friends didn't care who won they just wanted to show off after all the two were known for good fights and it was a good fight they were going to give

Tyler is the first on the offensive jumping forward and slashing down . Damian dodges this by side stepping and countering by swinging at Tyler's exposed side which lands a hit and knocks him on his back

"One point to player Two!" the announcer says raising a flag that is on Damian's side

Tyler stands up clutching his side as he gets back to his starting point

As he looks at his friend he starts to change into someone else, it's a boy about the same age as him with shoulder length silver hair, a yellow sleeveless shirt, blue pants, and abnormally big shoes wielding a wooden sword

"Come on Sora I thought you were better than that"

"Sora...?" Tyler says looking away from Damian clutching his head and collapses to his knees

"Ty you ok?" Damian asks as he runs over to him helping him up

"Yeah man im fine I am just a little rusty I knew I should've trained with you this summer" he says as he gets back into his stance

"Ok, fight!" the announcer says

This time Damian is the one to initiate the attack by setting out as he charges toward him dragging his blade on the ground swinging upward as he nears toward Tyler. Judging the space between him and his friend Tyler blocks the attack and sweeps his friend's leg spinning at an angle and bringing his sword down and connecting a blow at Damian's chest

By this point the crowd is going crazy with different people rooting for the two boys

_"Wow they weren't kidding they are really good" _Aura says to herself as she watches her two friends fight

"You sure you want to keep going that sounded like it hurt really bad" Tyler says as he pulls his friend up

"Yeah man im fine, but damn was that cool I told you that you were a badass" Damian says as they get back into their stances

"The next successful hit wins the match, are you two ready?" the announcer asks the two which both reply with a nod

"Fight!" the announcer says

"Alright bro don't hold back!" Damian says as he charges at Tyler

"Got it" Tyler says as he gets ready to retaliate his attack

As Damian brings his sword down time slows down then there is a flash of light that blinds the two boys and brings the two boys someplace else

* * *

AN: Ok I know im not good at cliffhangers but I needed to cut it here so I can focus on the next chapter. Day three will be the last day in Tyler's world before the main journey begins. I have decided to make this story take place during the beginning of Kh1 but I wont intertwine the stories, there will be aspects changed to the story but it will keep most of the characters and worlds. With that being said I hope you like this chapter of the story and again I apologize for the wait


End file.
